


The Punishing

by Pteriforever



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Trollestia, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteriforever/pseuds/Pteriforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rainbow Dash breaks the law, Celestia has a rather creative punishment for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishing

**Author's Note:**

> This is on OfficialFuzzeh for a reason. It's WWEEIIRRDD.

“Rainbow Dash.”

She suddenly awoke, hardly aware of her surroundings. “What?? Who's there?!”, was her reply.

“Your actions will catch up with you, Rainbow Dash. You will remain in Celestia's dungeon until a consensus has been reached on what we're going to do with you, you get that?”

Yep, this was definitely a dungeon. Cold, dark, grey bricks surrounded her. The only door stood dull and grey, and when she tried to move, a clattering told her she was chained to the wall.

This was miserable. She couldn't remember what had happened for some days before, but before that, she was pretty sure she was looking for the Elements in the labyrinth. How it had gotten from there to here, she had no clue. What would happen to her? Banishment maybe? And what did she do wrong anyway?

Meanwhile, in a different level of the castle, Celestia herself was giving a speech to a small room of serious-faced ponies. Among the group was Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. They had been asked to attend, but they had no clue why other than that it was about Rainbow Dash who had been missing for a while.

“Rainbow Dash is in the dungeon right now, but this is only a temporary solution. Banishment would be more trouble than it's worth, so I've got a better solution. We take somepony extremely trustworthy and put a sort of “curse” on them – kind of like mild demonic possession – to get rid of her for the duration of her sentence. This is why I brought these two” -- she gestured towards where Twilight and Applejack sat -- “For some reason”

Rarity was originally going to come as well, but she had to wash her hair.

“You're all dismissed. Except for you two, stay right where you are.”

They froze in their steps.

“If you don't mind -that- much, I'd like to use one of you, as I just said.”

“Uhh... I don't know”, mumbled Applejack. “You better do this.”

“Sure, I'll do it!”, Twilight said distantly.

“Good. Take this, it contains all the magic you'll need, and go into the dungeons. Say the inscription to activate it Oh, and take this key too. Bye now.”

She left.

Later, in the dungeons, Twilight and Applejack eventually found the right door and opened it. Yes, Rainbow Dash was still there, but she was oddly silent. Reading out loud the inscription as fast as she could, something weird happened to Rainbow Dash. She shrunk down somewhat and glowed red and then blue.

“What did you just do to me?”, Rainbow Dash demanded.

“It seems to be something to keep you alive and immune to certain forms of damage.”, Twilight replied, trying her utmost not to listen, “but what would she...'

Rainbow Dash, who had shrunk out of her chains, made an attempt for freedom, but spontaneously fell to the ground with a resounding thud after a second or two.

“That's it, I'm out of here”, Applejack said confusedly, as she began shuffling along the corridor.

Finally, Twilight glowed bright white, and, unable to control her own body, suddenly rushed at Rainbow Dash, devouring her alive, all in one bite. Then, she turned back to normal and collapsed. It was done.

Applejack reappeared on the scene after two moments' pause.

“So... did it work then?”

“I think so...”, Twilight replied weakly. There were screams only she could hear, and struggling she alone could feel.

“You ok?”

“No, get me out of here.”

EPILOGUE

Rainbow Dash's continued struggling made Twilight feel warm and fuzzy inside. Late at night, she spoke to herself; “Now, Rainbow, quiet down or I'll take away your protection. Then think how sorry you'll be.”

And then she fell asleep.

END.


End file.
